witch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Layla Washintgon
Layla Washintgon is a fictional character from the fanon series W.I.T.C.H. Winx. She is one of the infamous princesses in the group. Personality Profile Layla is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive like Stella, and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer, athlete and speaks many different languages. The Pixies trust her, Aisha is one of the few people who know the location of the Pixie Village. Layla gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. Before the Pixie mission in Season 2, Layla seemed to be a bit boy-shy, getting embarrassed when Brandon called her cute. She also holds some respect for Sky for being a gentleman to her (much to Bloom's initial annoyance) as well as for freeing her from the cavern wall and praising her boarding skills. At the same time, Layla dislikes Riven the most as she doesn't appreciate his attitude towards girls, which was why she supported Musa's decision about breaking up with him in season 3. She considers herself just as good as the Specialists at sports and sword fighting and has similar interests at them. At one point, she even takes control of the Wind Riders from Riven. When Layla joined forces with Nebula in Season 14, she became the enemy of the rest of the Winx, being ready to allow Nebula to imprison Queen Moragana in the magic mirror where She was condemned to fade into the shadows, and the Wizards of the Black Circle as well even if the Winx tell her that Nabu would never have wished for her to choose Vengeance. They thought that she wanted to avenge the death of Nabu but she was not cruel enough to go through with it. Over the course of the seasons Layla has lost her tomboyish side possibly due to her opening up to the Winx and Nabu. Appearance Most of Layla's outfits tend to be sporty and tomboyish, although she also wears skirts often. Winx Layla's Winx Guardian outfit is a sparkly bright green shoulder top, a sparkly bright green mini skirt atop green mini shorts, and bright green boots. There is a green sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Her wings are sky blue with mauve tips. Charmix Layla's Charmix consists of a leaf pin and a pink waist bag in the shape of a water gourd. Enchantix Layla's Enchantix outfit consists of a frilly cyan strapless top decorated with magenta and yellow, a matching skirt, and banana yellow gloves. Her wings are outlined with her signature lime green, decorated with pink pearls (referring to her ocean-based powers), and filled in with yellow and magenta to match her outfit. Her hair gains streaks, and is braided around a cyan forehead tiara, before flowing into pigtails. Like the other Winx girls, Layla wears barefoot sandals, connected by flower-shaped buttons. Believix Layla's Believix outfit consists of a turquoise-blue tube top, of sorts, with a lime green elbow-length right sleeve and a pair of turquoise-blue pants that stop below her knees with lime green tutu-styled ruffles on both the bottom of the pants and around the waist below a teal waist band. Her feet are covered in a pair of shin-length, teal and pink high-heeled, lime green platform boots. A lime green choker with golden diamonds hanging down from them are around her neck and a turquoise blue band atop her head. On her left arm in an elbow-length, handless peach-colored glove white a lime green bangle is on her right wrist with a light fuchsia bow hanging from it. Lastly, in addition to her hair beingat ankle-level and the pink highlights in her hair, Layla's wings are now arch-shaped and lined in turquoise-green, with a shifting sea green and ocean blue-designed background in the wings. Sophix Layla's Sophix consists of a light and sea green top with matching miniskirt with limegreen kneebands and matching high heels and hairband. Her wings are cyan and soft pink with indigo borders. Lovix Layla's Lovix is mainly medium blue with fluffy cyan stripes and hairband, her boots are aquamarine and blue-gray in color. Her wings are light blue and lavender with pale violet borders. Harmonix Layla's Harmonix consists of a tube top with one strap that is light yellow and light green and pink and orange borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with a shell headband across her forehead. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light yellow and light green layers. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which has light green and light yellow layers. Her wings are mainly light purple with the top back part light green. Her wing border is light green. The effect on her wings are light purple-colored swirls. Her shoes are light purple heels similar to her Enchantix, but with two shades of light green and purple straps. Chrongolgy Before W.I.T.C.H. Winx Layla was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that a princesses should conduct herself in a strict and proper manner, they scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Layla had a very isolated childhood, except for when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Layla did not have many friends growing up. After her best friend Anne moved away when Layla is young, her only friends are the pixies of Pixie Village. When she turned 10 years old, her family moved to Heatherfiekd. Powers and Abilities She has the power of Morphix, a pink fluid that she convertez from watermolecules and can morph into any shape desired, and she wishes to master all the fluids after perfecting her skills at Alfea, while her friends help her. Aishauses Morphix to create a variety of solid structures as well as weapons such as swords and shields or surf boards. She can use morphix as both a solid and liquid substance. Layla has been known to also create useful and elaborate things with Morphix, such as an 18th century cannon hoist for climbing down a cliff. Layla has the power of water and liquid. She can create Morphix, a pink fluid that she can morph into any shape she wants. She's a water elemental with complete control over all forms of moisture. Her powers are entirely based around water and the Morphix liquid. She usually just blasts columns of the liquid from her palms or shapes it into different objects. However, she has other useful abilities, such as: *She can create solid walls of crystallized Morphix for protection and shape it into various shields and barriers, sometimes in the shape of spheres, nets, and cages. *She is able to shape Morphix into a number of projectiles, such as needles, spikes, etc. *She can trap her enemies with bonds of solid Morphix. *She can fire Morphix energy blasts that become solid when touched. *She can generate Morphix that travels as water. *She can cause Morphix to surround an entire area or person, as well as attack them with a huge wave of the liquid. *She can cause Morphix to explode and reform into a continuous explosive attack. *She has also been known to create useful but very strange things with Morphix, such as an 18th century annon hoist for climbing down a cliff, when a simple strong rope would have been much more logical. *She can create auras around people to protect them from the cold and pressure of deep sea environment, as well as turning water into oxygen. *She can also create staffs made of Morphix to battle her enemies. Love Life Layla first met Nabu in Season 1 when he was a wizard and Layla thought Nabu (disguised as Ophir) was spying on her when Tecna's Fly cam saw him. Then later aisha knows that he is nabu. She falls in love with him and tells her mother that. Curtiosites Favorite Food: Pasta Favorite Color: Orange Favorite Hobby: Playing sports Favorite Pet: Horses Boyfriend: Nabu Best Friend: Taranee Cook Favorite Movies: Adventure Loves: Swimming with the dolphins Hates: Potions Favorite Music: Hip-Hop Favorite Shoes: Sneakers Favorite Subject: Gym Trivia *Her name comes from Arabic. *The name Layla also comes from Arabic, which means "Night" but can also be interpreted as "Born at Night", "Dark-Haired Beauty" or even "Dark Beauty". *Being from a planet of water, Layla excels at water sports. *Although a princess, Layla is a rebellious princess, a direct opposite to Stella's classic princess. *Layla's transformation color used to be green. Her Believix is turquoise, however, possibly because of Roxy's green transformation. Her Enchantix used both colors, being mainly blue at first, then changing to mainly green when Bloom's blue Enchantix was introduced. *Layla and Roxy are the only Winx girls who have not met Daphne - Bloom's sister. But Layla might have a chance to meet her. *Layla is the only girl whose boyfriend is a wizard. *Layla's middle name is Korey in some version, while her other middle name is Mariah while her name is Aisha. Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Winx Club Category:Will Category:Andros Category:Princesses Category:Irma Category:Taranee Category:Cornelia Category:Hay Lin Category:Layla/Aisha Category:Bloom Category:Flora Category:FanonGal Category:Stella Category:Musa